muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellaneous Cameos
Philip Balsam as the street musician in the Fraggle Rock episode "The Day the Music Died". *Fran Brill as a nurse in Three Bears and a New Baby *Fran Brill with Jerry Nelson as an Upright in "Song of the Cloud Forest" from The Jim Henson Hour * Julianne Buescher as a ballroom dancer in Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree * Stephanie D'Abruzzo watching Mumford's trick in "The Adventures of Little Big Bird" from Sesame Street * John Eccleston as a native who picks up Rygel in the Farscape episode "Jeremiah Crichton." * James Frawley as the El Sleezo Cafe waiter in The Muppet Movie * Michael Frith on a poster in The Sesame Street Storybook (drawn by Frith) * Louise Gold as one of the ballroom dancers in Labyrinth * Louise Gold in Sesame Street episode 3120 * Heather Henson as the little girl at the end of "Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3" (Sesame Street) * Heather Henson as German beer hall waitress in The Muppets Take Manhattan * Jane Henson chanting "Eat Wilson's Meats" next to Jerry Nelson in the second Wilson's Meats Meeting Film * David Lazer escorting Liza Minnelli into Sardi's in The Muppets Take Manhattan * Jim Lewis as a movie-goer in Kermit's Swamp Years * Jim Martin in What's the Name of That Song? * Drew Massey as a potential customer for Gonzo and Amy the Dancing Brick in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie * Kathy Mullen in Richard Hunt's cab during "Hey, A Movie" in The Great Muppet Caper * Kathy Mullen as one of the ladies who help Miss Piggy with her purse in the park scene of The Muppets Take Manhattan * Karen Prell as one of the ladies who help Miss Piggy with her purse in the park scene of The Muppets Take Manhattan * Marty Robinson in a crowd scene in The Muppets Take Manhattan * David Rudman as a NASA employee in Telling the Truth * David Rudman as an audience member in The Muppets at Walt Disney World * Don Sahlin as a nightclub comic, taking a pie in the face, in Time Piece * Jon Stone as an architect dropping pebbles into the water in Ripples * Leif Tilden as a Foot soldier in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Amy van Gilder as Jim Henson's dining companion at the Dubonnet Club in The Great Muppet Caper *Mak Wilson as a promoter's aide in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze Groups * America's Funniest Home Videos -- Jim Lewis, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid and Dave Goelz in a skit during the Muppets' appearance *''Muppets from Space'' -- Rickey Boyd, John Kennedy, Peter Linz, and Drew Massey as Gonzo followers at Cape Doom * Peter and the Wolf -- Caroll Spinney, Martin Robinson, Fran Brill, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tartaglia, Pam Arciero, John Kennedy, writer Christine Ferraro and Muppet wrangler Michelle Hickey as audience members Gallery Image:Balsamcameo.jpg|Phil Balsam on Fraggle Rock Image:Cameo.franbrill01.jpg|Fran Brill in Three Bears and a New Baby Image:100_1377.jpg|Fran Brill with Jerry Nelson as an Upright in "Song of the Cloud Forest" from The Jim Henson Hour Image:Jamesfrawleycameo.jpg|James Frawley in The Muppet Movie Image:Cameo.frith.jpg|In Concert: Electric Frith Image:Louise3120.jpg|Louise Gold on Sesame Street Image:Cameo.heatherhenson-rollercoaster.jpg|Heather Henson on Sesame Street Image:Lazerliza.jpg|David Lazer in The Muppets Take Manhattan Image:Cameo.jimlewis.jpg|Jim Lewis in Kermit's Swamp Years Image:Cameo.jimmartin01.jpg|Jim Martin in What's the Name of That Song? Image:Linzmassey.jpg|Peter Linz and Drew Massey in Muppets from Space Image:Drewmasseycameo.jpg|Drew Massey in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie Image:Cameo.rudman01.jpg|David Rudman in The Muppets at Walt Disney World Image:Cameo.rudman02.jpg|David Rudman in Telling the Truth Image:Timepiececomic.jpg|Don Sahlin in Time Piece Image:Jonstoneripples.jpg|Jon Stone in Ripples Image:Makwilsoncameo.jpg|Mak Wilson in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret of the Ooze Image:Bso-cameos.jpg|''Peter and the Wolf'' cameos Miscellaneous